Forum:Nyssa Kail - Vampire
Full Name: Nyssa Rosalie Kail Date of Birth: April 1st 1914 Age: 18 (97) Personality: Nyssa has always had a kind, loving heart that is always open to meeting new people and trying new things. While growing up, Nyssa would always be out in charge of her younger sisters, and her little brother, and she learned to care for others, living a pacifist lifestyle. After her mother died, Nyssa's heart hardened slightly, from grief, but she always put her siblings before herself. When Nyssa turned eighteen, her father had arranged for her to be married to a man that she did not love, and Nyssa was very unhappy. Though she was unhappy, Nyssa planned on going through with the marriage for her fathers sake, though she loved another man. Nyssa would have done anything for her father. What Type of Lesser Mortal: Vampire History: Nyssa grew up in a fairly strict home in America, as the eldest child. When she was about eight years old, Nyssa's mother grew ill with the Spanish Influenza. She died shortly afterwards. With her mother gone, Nyssa was put in charge of her siblings and all the work that her mother had done. She was required to grow up very quickly for the sake of her sisters and brother. When Nyssa turned eighteen, she met a boy, Royce Carter, whom she quickly fell in love with. Her father was not pleased. Nyssa's father did not approve of Royce because he was a carpenter. Her father wanted Nyssa to marry a rich man, who could supply for their family. Nyssa, out of love for her father, agreed to marry the man that he approved of, and left Royce. A week before the wedding, Nyssa was miserable. She was slipping into depression, and was very surprised to be visited by Royce one night. He told her of another possible future, where they could be together. She could leave all her worries behind, and now that her siblings were old enough, Nyssa was eager to go. She left her home and her father and her fiance behind, beginning a new life with Royce. A few months later, Royce told Nyssa a secret. He was a vampire. And if Nyssa wanted to be with Royce forever, Nyssa would also have to become a vampire. He told her of the censequenses, but Nyssa loved Royce, and would do anything to be with him forever. So Royce turned her. For the next twenty years, Royce taught Nyssa to hunt, to survive, and to control her abilities. She caught on quick, but whenever the time came to hunt, Nyssa would always be filled with remorse at the act. It was key to her survival, but she felt wrong. Then one day, Royce was killed by Hunters. Nyssa barely escaped with her life. Since then, her heart has drawn away, and she has trouble trusting people that she has just met. Appearence: Nyssa has long auburn hair that goes down to the middle of her back, that shines a bright coppery red in the sunlight. Her emerald green eyes are cold, from decades of pulling back from the world. Nyssa's skin is fair, with a faint olive tone to it, and she has a few freckles scattered across her face. When her fangs are drawn, Nyssa's eyes get an almost silvery tint to them, and her features become more huntress like, giving her stare an almost freezing afinity. Weapon: Nyssa does not yet have a weapon, other than her fangs of course. Relatives: Nyssa has no known living relatives.